


My Dhamphir Boyfriend

by PrincessChynna



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChynna/pseuds/PrincessChynna
Summary: He may be a reincarnated devil, but he is still my dhamphir boyfriend.This is a series of one shots about the reader and Gasper's relationship.





	My Dhamphir Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first. (Y/N) means your name, (E/C) means eye color, and (H/C) means hair color. Enjoy the story.

" Stupid nightmare! Why did you have to wake me up!?" I thought with a frustrated groan as I lay on my supposed to be comfortable bed. I felt bad of Koneko. I startled her earlier when I screamed because of my nightmare. The white hair nekomata was staying at my house for three good reasons. One, she is one of my good friends in the occult research club. Two, a stray devil is lurking in my neighbor. And finally three, my parents are on a business trip meaning I'm a prefect target for the stray devil. It's so hard being the only human in the club. Luckily Rias, Issei and Yuuto are looking for the stray devil right now. I turn to lay on my left side and close my eyes. The moment I did that, I hear my bedroom door opening. I tense up a something or someone gets on my bed.

I tense up even more when the person starts stroking my (H/C) hair. I open my (E/C) eyes to see my boyfriend Gasper. " You scared me, Gasper. You should have told me that you were here." I lightly complain. " Sorry (Y/N). I thought you were asleep." He apologized. " I've been trying to go to sleep for the past hour. That nightmare really scared me." I shuddered when I remember the nightmare. I saw Gasper frowned in concern, but he didn't say anything. Instead he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. I embrace him back. " Why are you here, Gasper?" I curiously asked him. " Koneko called Rias earlier and said that you were scared. I got worried so I came here to check on you." The Dhamphir told me. I smiled at him. He is the sweetest person I have ever met besides Asia. I'm really glad that I stumbled upon the occult research club's secret. I ended up falling in love with Gasper because of that.

I close my eyes again. I must have finally went to sleep. Because I woke up to see light streaming through the curtains, and I was still cuddling with Gasper. It took my entire willpower to stop myself from gushing over his cute sleeping face. " I love you Gasper." I whispered. " I love you too (Y/)." Gasper mumbled with soft smile. I felt my cheeks get hot as he slowly opens his eyes. Before I could say anything, he kiss me. I kiss back once my surprise has vanished. I'm really happy that Gasper is my boyfriend.

(No one's pov)

Koneko wakes up and gets up from the couch. She stretches her arms before she walks upstairs. The Nekomata had fallen asleep on the couch after she let Gasper enter the house. Koneko is surprise to see the door open. She is even more surprise to see Gasper kissing (Y/N). Koneko turns around and quietly goes downstairs. She needed to call Issei and the others. " I never thought that Gasper is the dominant one in his and (Y/N)'s relationship. Now I need to give Akeno five dollars." Koneko mumbled to herself. She really has to remember not to make a bet with Akeno.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only girl who likes Gasper or at least I hope I'm not the only one. Anyway I not making the chapters about how the reader and Gasper first met, until I get close to the end of the story.


End file.
